The Real LT
by LT
Summary: Just my Digimon parody of the song The Real Slim Shady


brKen: Will the real LT please stand up? I repeat  
  
br will the real LT please stand up? We're gonna  
  
br have a problem here…  
  
p  
  
brMe: You're all acting like you've never heard  
  
brOf me before, better shove Mihiramon behind the  
  
brCloset door, before he'll want fame and so much  
  
br more.  
  
p  
  
brDavis: It's the return of the strip poker!  
  
brMe: No wait, he didn't say what I think he did, did  
  
brHe?  
  
brAnd Jeffy Nimoy sais: Nothing! Jeff Nimoy's a fool,  
  
brAnd I'm taking him back to anime dubbing school!  
  
p  
  
brKen loves Lt ticka ticka ticka Itchijouji look at them!  
  
brWalking around holding hands together, hugging one  
  
brAnother.  
  
br Mihiramon: Ya, but they're so cute together though!  
  
brMe: Ya, well sometimes Ken's got a bad temper, but  
  
brNo worse than his days of being the Emperor!  
  
p  
  
brNow let's talk about a mysterious guy who never  
  
brSeems to be around.  
  
br Veemon is with Ryo! Veemon is with Ryo! And the  
  
brOnly way to get him to evolve, is to meet another  
  
brDragon named Spyro  
  
br Mihiramon: Play Station brohters!  
  
p  
  
br Me: But do we expect everyone to know who  
  
br Arca Demon is?  
  
brOf course they'll know who Yagami is by time they  
  
brGo on Pojo won't they? It ain't nothing but E Z!  
  
brBut if he make up jokes about cannibals like off  
  
brHannibal, then there's no reason that Davis can't be  
  
brSmart!  
  
br Mihiramon: Huh?  
  
brMe: Now let's all do the Funky-Kokatorimon, sing  
  
brThe chorus come on!  
  
p  
  
brChorus:  
  
p  
  
brI'm LT, yes it's the real me, I'm Ken's only girlfriend  
  
brAs you can see!  
  
brSo won't the real LT please stand up? Please stand up?  
  
brPlease stand up?  
  
brI'm LT, yes it's the real me, I'm Ken's only girlfriend  
  
brAs you can see!  
  
brSo if the real LT please stand up? Please stand up?  
  
brPlease stand up?  
  
p  
  
brSo who says I can't write songs?  
  
brDavis: Me!  
  
br Mihiramon: When I find you, you'll be gone…..  
  
brDavis: Uh oh!  
  
brMe: So now they think I can win an award called a Digy?  
  
br Mihiramon: But LT, what if you win a Digy?  
  
brMe: Why? So they could force me to go, and sit me next  
  
brTo Joe Kido?  
  
brMimi Tachikawa better switch me chairs so I can sit next  
  
brTo Mihiramon and Ken, and find out who put Tai with that  
  
br Hen.  
  
br Mihiramon: Hentai!  
  
p  
  
brMe: Oh, one of these that Yolei's gonna get it! And if she  
  
brEver comes around Ken, she'll have to answer to Mihiramon!  
  
br Mihiramon: Hehe!  
  
br Me: I should make this song into an MP3, and make a music  
  
brVideo and put it out on DVD!  
  
br Mihiramon: Go big!  
  
p  
  
brMe: I'm sick of those old Digimon dubbers, all they did was  
  
brAnnoy me!  
  
br Mihiramon: So I've been sent here to destroy you!  
  
brMe: There's probably no one that thinks like me, who acts  
  
brLike me, who likes ken as much as me.  
  
brKen: Got the last part right!  
  
brMe: Uh huh! Because….  
  
p  
  
brChorus  
  
p  
  
brIn the Digital World, some of the Digimon can sure be  
  
brStrange looking!  
  
br Mihiramon: Are you talking about me?  
  
brMe: No, yet the presence of evil is still lurking! And if  
  
brEtemon ever comes back, I'll get a headache the size of an  
  
brEarthquake!  
  
brDavis: Who's Etemon?  
  
brMe: Someone who's surprisingly more annoying than you!  
  
brDavis: And that's why cows go moo!  
  
p  
  
brMe: Ya, whatever. But at least I'm not trying to be like  
  
br Mihiramon over here, pretending to bow to an invisible  
  
brAudience in the mirror!  
  
br Mihiramon: You saw that?  
  
brMe: Uh huh, because I'm watching you…  
  
br Mihiramon: Enough with the pinball machine!  
  
p  
  
brMe: Hey, don't be mean!  
  
brSo will the real LT please stand up? LT wonders if  
  
brAnyone's standing up. Nope. Time to sing the chorus one  
  
brMore time!  
  
br Mihiramon: How does it go?  
  
p  
  
brChorus  
  
p  
  
brHey, no one better be standing up! No one's quite like me…  
  
brDavis: Now let's all get drunk and shove ice down people's  
  
brShirts!  
  
br Mihiramon: Shut up Davis! You're not even supposed to be  
  
brIn this song!  
  
brDavis: Well, you're not the one who wrote it!  
  
brMe: Hey…Why's everyone looking at my weird? Look over  
  
brThere! It's Nimoy!  
  
brI don't hear sounds of smacking baseball bats….that's better…  
  
br Heh,heh,heh, because it's the real me!  
  
brYAGAMI! 


End file.
